After The Storm
by kloi21
Summary: After the storm comes the storm. The follow-up to The Breaking Point
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

_***This is the follow up to The Breaking Point. I didn't expect it to come about so quickly, and I hope by diving straight back in I make this story it's own and not just a continuation of The Breaking Point**_

_*** I know I'm not breaking any ground with the idea behind the beginning of this story, I've read a few other T/K stories set just after Forever Red just bare in mind that the events of Forever Red in this story aren't the same as in the episode… which I've watched once and don't have great knowledge of. Any ways, I'm really just using that as a base to start from. I was thinking about a time when Tommy and Kim might have come back into each others life, this was an obvious choice **_

_***This story is set after Chapter 31 of The Breaking Point (Ignore all happenings in the epilogue, it was what it was, some people hated it some people liked it but it was just a bit of fun) This is set 5 years after Tommy let Kim go in order to rebuild his life. Want to know why he never went back for her? Read on…**_

**CHAPTER 1 **

Stepping from the craft, I breathe a breath of relief as I feel solid ground beneath me for what feels like the first time in forever.

I want to put one foot in front of the other and just keep walking but I'm the reason that we're all standing here, which means that ultimately I'm the reason that we've returned home without one of our own

Forcing myself to observe the faces of the men around me the sense of loss is palpable and the guilt I have been burying since the accident threatens to consume me, but I'm a leader… I have to set an example of strength.

Andros was a good man, yet he was barely old enough to be a man. I didn't know him well but it was obvious he was liked by everyone and over the course of the mission I grew to know him and most of all, respect him. What he did for us… what he did for everyone- his self sacrifice will never be forgotten, even though most of the world he saved will never know

I go from one man to the next, thanking them for coming, and assuring them that Andros knew the choice he was making.

The words ring hollow in my ears but the guys seem to appreciate my efforts as they shake my hand, each one of them choking back loss and confusion. Each face asking me if we could have done more. I know we couldn't but inside I just can't stop questioning that fact

Catching sight of Jason heading in my direction I find myself consumed by the urge to run

I know I can lie to these guys and maybe in time I'll be able to lie to myself but I will never be able to lie to my oldest and closest friend. One glance into my eyes and he will know what I have been trying so hard to hide, but before I have time to make my escape his hand is on my shoulder

Guilt coils its self around my throat and it takes all my efforts to fake him a smile

"Jase, I need to get out of here man"

He nods his understanding and I grab the opportunity to get as far away from here as possible with both hands

I'm ten yards into my escape route when I hear his voice call out my name and for a split second I consider ignoring him. After everything we've been through together I know I owe him more than that so I turn around and I'm surprised to see every one of the guys stood next to him and they're all looking right at me

"It wasn't your fault Tommy"

Everyone nods their agreement… everyone except me that is. I shrug them my thanks and then turn and put one boot in front of the other.

I don't know where I'm going, I tell myself I'm going home but in truth I don't know where that is anymore. I'm 25 years old and for the past 5 years I've been racing cars on the circuit, I don't have a base to crawl back to when things go wrong.

I always thought Angel Grove would be my home but now it feels like nothing more than a town of ghosts. Every street is haunted by some memory of my past… I haven't been back there in years, there's been nothing there for me ever since…

I shake my head as though physically trying to shake myself from the thought… I'm not even going near that memory tonight

As the first drops of rain start to fall I'm acutely aware of my need for two things… beer and the chance to start over.

A BAR ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF A DESERT TOWN

Passing my bottle from one hand to the other I attempt to think of anything other than the past few days of my life

A face flickers in my mind but it's quickly replaced by images of death and destruction. I drain my bottle and signal for another one

Ever since I arrived in this bar… I don't know the name of, on the edge of some town I no intentions of ever visiting the bar woman has been staring and smiling in my direction, at least I think it's a woman, she's wearing a skirt and make up so she must be… right?

As she replaces my empty bottle with an icy cold full one I'm surprised to find that her raspy voice doesn't give away any clues to her gender either. To my surprise she doesn't take my empty bottle and leave, in fact she leaves the empty bottle on my table, pulls up a stool and sits as close to me as humanly possible.

Glancing side ways at her I notice that she is resting her head on one hand and is staring right at me. If I wasn't so exhausted, or intoxicated I might feel self conscious, instead I just feel annoyed at the invasion of my privacy, and personal space

"You new in town son?"

"Will it make you leave any quicker if I am?" instead of being offended I notice a smile pull apart her tomato red lips and I find my face involuntarily curling up in disgust at the black match sticks she must use as teeth

"You're feisty for a young un, what's your name?"

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but I've had a really rough week and I just want to drink this alone"

"How about I get you another one of those on the house and then you can tell me all about it because you sure are pretty"

I attempt to hide my annoyance but she's now running her finger along the sleeve of my leather jacket and she is starting to severely piss me off

"Miss…"

I pull my arm away

"I'm just looking for a quiet drink"

"Well aint you lucky that you walked into my bar, where I can give you so much more?" She drawls and then attempts what I can only assume is meant as some kind of girly giggle… the kind that haunts my dreams. Unfortunately for her it comes out sounding more like a pig squealing

"If only I was ten years younger…"

"If you were ten years younger, you would still be ten years too old"

I want to tell her that I'd rather date Rita Repulsa than date her but somehow I doubt that she would know what I was talking about, she doesn't strike me as someone who gets out much… or ever

"Look, whatever you're going through I bet I've been through the same, maybe I could give you the benefit of my wisdom and then you can give me the benefit of your youth"

I know what she's implying and it makes my stomach turn. Ignoring the comment I just snort my disbelief at the arrogance of the comment she made shortly before almost making me lose my lunch

"Okay, if you want to sit here and mope- fine, but let me tell you something beautiful…"

My blood runs cold at the word and the face that has been flickering in my mind throughout this entire nightmare burns bright

"Moping, will only lead to more of these"

She shakes the empty bottle in my face and I fight the urge to slap it out of her hand

"And more of these, is a slippery slope… believe me, I've seen it"

I close my eyes and massage the bridge of my nose

"I just need to forget that's all"

Her hand is on my arm again and this time I allow her to leave it there

"The thing about beer is, you start out needing one to forget and then you need one to remember and pretty soon you're drinking just so you can drink"

"Things happen…"

I have no idea why I'm telling her this

"Some thing happened…"

"And what can you do about it?" she asks me harshly

"Now? …now there's nothing anybody can do about it"

She gives me the most sorrowful look that her ten layers of make up will allow her to give and I appreciate her efforts

"Then all you can do is move on"

The emotion in her voice causes me to look at her properly for the first time since I got here and I realise that behind the peroxide blond hair, thick makeup and black teeth is a women who is probably a good decade younger than I first thought. Her face is lined with what I assume are years of disappointment and disillusionment

Holding out my hand I introduce myself and she tells me her name is Louise

"What are you searching for Tommy?"

"Anything that I recognise as mine"

"All we ever truly have is our selves, our spirit, our heart…"

The face flickers again, only this time it doesn't dissolve into blackened memories, this time it's as though a light had been flicked on in my brain

"Have you got a special girl Tommy?"

"I did have"

"Was she 'the one'"

"My one and only"

"It's lonely living without them… aint it?"

I can hear the pain in her voice, like she loved someone once and lost them. I don't tell her that I didn't lose 'the one' I let her go. I don't tell her how I've regretted the decision every day since but have never found the courage to go back. I never tell her, but some how she knows as she leans closer to me and I can smell the alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke on her breath

"Home is where the heart is Tommy, and you can never be lost if you have a home "

She says it whilst taking hold of my empty bottle and rising from the stool

"Home has always been where my Hart is" I whisper to her shadow and an idea slowly begins to take shape in my head


	2. Dancing inbetween

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**CHAPTER 2**

Taking down a cream and peach dress from its hanger, Kimberly Hart held it against herself, smiled at her reflection and asked 'when did life get this good?'

Years ago, there had been nothing but darkness and dead ends. She remembered vividly living her life below the clouds of confusion that had descended from broken promises, and the terrible optimism that she had struggled to break free of… but not anymore.

Two years earlier the clouds had parted and Kim couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy… she wouldn't allow herself to remember, but in her eyes that was besides the point.

Pulling her shoulder length hair back from her face she giggled at the braveness that had taken hold of her and convinced her that nearly-blond would work, releasing the loose knot she had tied and smoothing it out she had to admit - the look worked!

Ever since she had found the guts to leave Florida, life had really begun to bloom. Doors had opened, opportunities had presented themselves and for the first time in a long time, she had felt strong enough to grab life with both hands

Leaving Florida had been hard, for years she had felt bound to it by her past, scared to leave in case her past came looking for her only to find her gone, but three years after the promise to come for her had been made and subsequently broken Kim had found the strength to crawl out from the shadows and run for her life.

The day she'd packed up her car and headed for the border was the day… in her eyes, that she learned the lessons that set her free. Life is _**not**_ a fairytale, a white knight will _**not**_ always save you from bad situations, especially when he has a habit of being the cause of those situations in the first place and there is _**never **_going to be a happy ending… _**nothing**_ is forever, everything _**can**_ and _**will**_ fall apart

Excepting those things had freed her from her childish, naivety, and yes, she may be slightly battered, slightly bitter and ultimately changed but at least now she could accept life for what it was, disappointments and all.

Frowning at her internal bitterness, Kim put down the dress, crouched in front of her wardrobe and gazed adoringly at her spectacular shoe collection as she replayed the conversations she had with both her parents when she'd informed them that she wouldn't be attending college here in Greenvale.

The threat that she would end up homeless, penniless and eating out of a trash can had been used against her more than once but now, looking at her self indulgence she suddenly felt a swell of pride in her chest for the life she had built for herself

She shared a beautiful beach view apartment with her good friend Anita and every morning as she pulled up her blinds she was reminded of the freedom she had fought for and won

In the past few years nothing had come easy, she worked two jobs, by day she was the manager of a small fashion boutique whilst at night she went back to her first love… gymnastics. She coached 7-11 year olds at an after school club and she loved it

All in all, life was looking good

Smiling again she decided on a pair of brown strappy sandals which she took hold of and pulled from the wardrobe with such enthusiasm she completely failed to notice that they were caught on the lid of a black shoe box which was hiding at the back of the wardrobe, and as the sandals broke free so did the contents of the box.

Kimberlys blood ran cold as her past spilled from the box all over the lilac carpet

'No!, no!, no!'

Dropping the shoes and then dropping to her knees Kimberly attempted to push everything back into the box without ever acknowledging the contents on an emotional level. This was somebody else's box, what ever all this stuff was, she had no idea

The artificial flower?… she'd never seen it before in her life

And the ridiculous blue plastic mirror? …it was so tacky, it's probably nothing more than a toy her niece Eleanor left during her last visit

The small heart shaped necklace that her fingers instinctively wrapped themselves around had definitely never been given to her as a one year anniversary gift

Placing it gently into the box, Kims eyes caught sight of the back of a small silver frame… reaching for it, she felt her heart beat quicken as she seriously gave thought to turning the frame over and looking into the face of her past, a face she had spent years trying to forget

Broken promises rang loud in her ears as she snatched the frame from its resting place and dumped it heavily into the box, her good mood was slowly ebbing away

Slamming the lid back on Kim pushed it back into the corner that had become its grave and threw a sweater over it, out of sight out of mind… it had worked for him!

Sitting with her back against her bed Kim buried her face in her hands

How come even now, even after everything he, could still make or break her day?

Closing her eyes she promised herself that she was past this. Tonight was going to be one of the most amazing nights of her entire life, there was absolutely no way she was going to let some ghost from her past ruin it, after all, he'd ruined enough of her already

Attempting to break through the gloom, she breathed deeply and felt her self begin to relax as she attempted to fill her mind with images of her new life, instead of the life that had left her behind

Derron was her life. A smile pulled at her lips as she thought of the man who was the sole focus of her attention. He was different from any man she had dated before, different from… _**him. **_

He was blond and smart, he loved to surf and hated karate, he was totally laid back and her relationship with him was easy and completely void of the drama that had been the life force of her previous relationship, but the best thing of all was he just enjoyed being with her, without **_needing_** to be with her. Sometimes they wouldn't see each other for a week at a time and that was okay, there was no withdrawal symptoms like those that she had experienced before.

She felt something for Derron, she really did, but it was on her terms, it didn't consume her, it didn't burn in her and chase her, even through her sleep.

It was different…

It was good

And tonight was going to be amazing

Pushing herself to her feet, Kimberly smoothed her hair again and forced a smile before turning and gathering her outfit

Derron had promised her something special, and after everything she'd gone through before she longed to just feel special, she only hoped she could shake the cobwebs of the past from her mind and allow herself one special night


	3. Your absence speaking

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**_

_***Just a quick word on the time line of this story, I know 5 years seems like a long time but when I decided to set it after Forever Red, I just checked out Wikipedia for the length of time between Turbo and FR and 5 years is what I got, that's the only reason Tommy has waited so long to go back**_

_*** Also, in this story Tommy and Kim are going to be different to they were in The Breaking Point, 5 years is a long time, I'm trying to not make this a continuance of the first story, I need things to have evolved, Tommy is going to be a lot more stable and confident and Kim isn't bound by guilt . I'm also trying to incorporate things that were mentioned in Forever Red as far as Tommys life up to this point goes, and it may also provide some of the explanation as to why he stayed away for so long**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Tapping her perfectly manicured finger nails on the soft cream table cloth, Kimberly gazed around the crowded room and wondered when she became the sort of girl that waited 15 minutes in a restaurant for a guy that she hadn't seen in 4 days

Sighing heavily she rested her head on her fist as she chided herself for being so impatient. After all, wasn't she the girl that had been waiting 5 years for a guy who had barely even remembered to call?

Kim may have appeared to be sitting calmly and patiently amongst the sea of diners but in truth, below the surface- she was struggling.

Why was she finding herself once again comparing everything to _**him**_, and why today of all days?

Today was supposed to be about her 6 month anniversary… with another man, but ever since she'd opened her fawn coloured eyes that morning there had been only one man in her mind and one name on her lips and it had felt as natural as it ever had

This afternoon she'd had a peaceful interlude from her torment whilst tying to decide on a dress, a moment in time when it seemed like life was pretty damn good, but the rediscovery of the box that held her most private memories had brought the curtain crashing down on any thoughts she had of living a happy, successful life and never thinking about _**him**_ again

Kimberly didn't know why, but for the first time in what felt like a long time he was everywhere she looked. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd jumped at what she thought was his voice or turned quickly only to find herself intoxicated by his scent.

Tommy Oliver had been the shadow she walked with for so long, but today, for reasons unknown to her, that shadow had become a 3D, multi-coloured version of himself. His ghost was like smoke filling her up, snaking his way into every hidden corner of her mind and wrapping himself around her once again and one thing was for sure- she hated him for it, she hated him more than she ever thought would have been possible.

In truth, learning how to hate Tommy hadn't come easily. She'd found that it came gradually and in waves. At times slowly seeping into her and at others, rushing at her like a tsunami, covering her and filling her until one day she finally stopped breathing…

It had been 2 years since the water had drained from her lungs and now, Kim was finally breathing again, but on days like this she was reminded of just how shallow it had become and whereas before, it had been love, desire and near-obsession that had burned in her, now it was pure, unadulterated hatred and disgust for him and his treatment of her

She hated him for the way he had been able to write her out of his life so easily and for the way that he flaunted his new life and the fact he was so happy without her but most of all, she hated him for his absence

Life was a lonely road to walk when you had a massive, bleeding hole in your chest but Kim was walking it, stumbling at times but at least she was moving forward

Kimberly was still fighting the demons in her mind as Derron pulled out a dark mahogany chair and dropped himself into it, signalling to the waiter as he did. The ripped jeans, black and white plaid shirt and black leather jacket he wore meant he had eyes on him as soon as he entered the restaurant, but as usual he didn't notice or care

"Dude, you should have seen the waves tonight"

Lifting her head, Kim frowned

"Is that why you're late?"

"Sometimes the sea is like the naughtiest girl you ever met, no matter how many times you tell yourself that you're leaving, you always end up going back for just 'one more time'"

Just as his eyebrows had finished rising and falling suggestively and his mischievous grin had began to fade the waiter arrived, and Kim was grateful for the distraction. Sex-talk, was something she liked to avoid at all costs these days and as Derron ordered himself a double rum and coke Kim found herself becoming uneasy as to what his plans for tonight really were

"Uh… I'll just have an ice water thanks"

"Aren't we celebrating here?" Derrons ocean-blue eyes looked more than a little disappointed with her choice of beverages and she was about to tell him that she didn't need alcohol to celebrate when he reached over the table and covered her hand with his, his impossibly blue eyes sparkling in the candle light

"I want tonight to be special Kim"

A smile lifted on her lips as her heart began to sink into her stomach

How _**special**_ was _**special**_ exactly?

…Maybe she would need that drink after all

Keeping her hesitant smile firmly in place Kim looked from Derron to the waiter and said

"I'll have what he's having"

The way Derron squeezed her hand and then ran his fingers through his black, 'just out of bed' hair caused Kims heart to drop further and as a pinkness painted his cheeks and excitement danced in his eyes she had a feeling she knew just how 'special' he wanted 'special' to be and all of Kims hopes of just being made to feel special again began to fade away

Smoothing down the dress she'd spent hours deliberating over with slightly trembling hands, Kim couldn't help but succumb to the memories that were pulling her back into the past… her first anniversary dinner with Tommy. She tried hard not to compare the two evenings but found it an almost impossible task

Her anniversary with Tommy hadn't been at some fancy restaurant, they hadn't sipped on alcoholic beverages whilst the hope of sex…and fear of it played on their mind and lips. No, their first anniversary had been so much more innocent, and simple and… Kim couldn't help but think it… _**perfect**_

The dinner had taken place in Tommys kitchen, his parents had gone out for the evening and had left them alone, telling them they trusted them to know right from wrong, which had made them both squirm at the implications

Tommy had promised her… with a playful glint in his eye that he had done all the cooking and he had looked so pleased with himself that she hadn't the heart to tell him that she had spotted his mothers note on the refrigerator door

1. Remove lid

2. Place in oven to heat through

3. Don't forget to remove from oven!!!!!

4. Serve

5. Tell her she looks pretty… and have fun!

And fun they had.

They talked about everything, giggled over nothing, fed each other dessert and then retired to the living room to watch a movie Tommy had picked out especially for her, a 'chick flick' as he called it.

Once they were on the sofa, with only a small reading lamp providing any light, Kim had been surprised when the movie didn't start immediately. Instead Tommy had turned to her with a look on his face that had made her heart do back flips in her chest and in his softest voice, he had explained how lucky he was that they were together and how now she was in his life, he couldn't even begin to think about living without her.

It had been quite a profound statement from a young man who found it hard to show his affection openly, but Kim had seen it as a momentous moment in their relationship and had found herself fighting back tears as he softly kissed her before bringing out a small velvet box.

The silver chain that held a solid silver heart had been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life and as he had lifted her hair and gently fastened the clasp Kimberly had known without doubt that life didn't get any better than this, she may have been young but she was absolutely sure that she had met the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with

Back in the present, tears stung Kims eyes as memories stung her mind and blackened her mood

"Those voices giving you grief again?" Asked Derron as he accepted the drinks from the waiter and informed him that they weren't yet ready to order.

Kim simply raised an eyebrow as a question

"You looked like you were having an entire conversation in your head just then. You were frowning and then smiling… you're not trying to figure out how to dump me are you, because I've got to tell you Kim, today would be a really crappy day to do that"

"No, I'm not going to finish it…" She swirled her drink absent mindedly as she spoke "I just… I don't really feel like myself today, ignore me though, this is nice"

"What, ignore the most gorgeous woman in the room, I don't think so. How about if I give you your present, will that cheer you up?"

Kims eyes lit up immediately as a smile began to form on her glossy lips

"You didn't have to get me something, bringing me here was more that enough"

Derron looked hesitant as he rubbed his stubbly chin

"Well, it's not just for you, I kind of got it for both of us, you know, something we could do together"

Kim fought desperately to hold her smile in place but the uneasy feeling was returning and she tried to fight it away with a large gulp of rum and coke. The alcohol burned as it slipped down her throat and she noticed Derron reaching into his jacket pocket for the gift

The box he produced looked so similar to the one Tommy had given her all those years ago that she almost accused him of playing tricks on her… but he couldn't have known. Since leaving Florida, she hadn't mentioned Tommys name to anyone other that Trini.

As far as coincidences went this was a badly timed one

Running her fingers over the coral pink box Kim once again felt the rise of anger and the scolding of tears.

How dare he do this?

How dare he be here today of all days?!

"Open it" Derron said, his voice having taken on a more husky tone, and as she looked up at him she saw a sensual darkness in his eyes

The silver key that shone up at Kim as she pushed back the lid confirmed her fears. When Derron had said he wanted tonight to be _**special**_ he had meant _**special **_

"Derron I…"

"Before you say anything I just want you to know it's the best hotel in town and it doesn't have to be about _**that**_, you know? It just has to be about us"

Reaching for her hand he gave her the most reassuring smile that he could but she simply sat there staring down at the gift, her face completely void of emotion, because in reality she may have been sat in Xabi's, the most exclusive restaurant in Greenvale, but in her head she had somehow travelled back in time 5 years and was lying in Tommys bed, the morning before they had gone their separate ways for the final time.

The sun had been pouring in through the window as she groggily came too, and she had been terrified to find him missing. After calling out his name she had been relieved when he entered the room wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and carrying a tray which held a vast array of breakfast goodies.

Once he'd returned to his place in the bed they'd talked and eaten as though today was the beginning of everything and at the time it had felt like it was, now, looking back Kim could see it for what it really was… the beginning of the end

"Kim?"

Derrons eyes were boring holes into the top of her head as she managed to drag herself back to the here and now. Lifting her eyes to meet his, her voice came out so quietly she was unsure if she'd actually spoken at all

"Derron, we spoke about this…"

"6 months ago Kim"

"Nothing has changed"

Nodding his head, Kim could see the annoyance growing on his face.

He had always been patient with her, he'd never questioned her about her past of forced any issue- not even this one, but she could see that today, she was testing that patience and although she didn't want to jeopardise their relationship she knew she was no where near ready to take that step. She knew if she did she would only be able to give him her body, she wouldn't be able to give him her heart or her mind because as today was vividly demonstrating, they were still tied up in the wreckage of her past

"I thought _**we'd**_ changed Kim"

Downing the rest of her drink she clanked her glass back onto the table

"I don't want to talk about this now"

"And what about what I want?"

The double meaning of his statement impacted on her immediately as she reached for her bag and Derron simply shook his head, a bitter smile, pulling his lips apart

"What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared"

"So why are you running at the thought of spending time alone with me?"

"Don't turn this around on me, _**you**_ made assumptions and_** you **_were wrong. You can't just buy me a fancy dinner and expect me to change my mind about everything I said. I told you I wasn't ready and I told you that _**I**_ would decide when I was. Putting pressure on me by booking a hotel room without even talking to me first is just… wrong"

"It wasn't about sex Kimberly, it was supposed to be about us spending some quality time together. I guess I'm alright to have around just as long as I don't get too close- right?" His blue eyes were framed by his black hair as he flung one arm over the back of his chair and lounged backwards, fixing her with the most intense gaze she had ever seen

"You're just like every other guy… why did you have to do this huh?"

"Do what, be nice, try and treat you to something really special?"

"Today of all days"

Pushing back her seat Kim bolted from the restaurant. She knew she had just demonstrated the biggest over reaction of all time but today was not the day for her to have to deal with this, and as she strode down the pavement in search of a cab, the fact that Derron had chosen to nurse his drink and his ego rather than follow her, didn't escape her notice for one second

**KIMS APARTMENT**

Walking up the wooden stairs to her apartment with heavy steps, Kimberly couldn't help but wallow in the romantic disasters that littered her life.

Tommy… Lucas… Tommy again… the countless men she had tried dating in an attempt to rid her heart of Tommy and now Derron.

Pushing the front door open she was immediately met by the girlish giggles of her room mate Anita, followed by what she thought was the soft laugh of a man

'Great, we have company when all I want to do is throw on a pair of pyjamas and spend the evening discussing the short comings of men over a bottle of wine and a take away pizza!'

Deciding against faking a smile and a cheerful 'hey', Kim pushed open the door, her face as heavy as her heart as she grumbled…

"You will not believe the day I've…had"

In an instant Kims heart dropped through her stomach and landed on the floor, white lights swirled all around her. She was aware of Anita giggling at her reaction but couldn't hear her teasing words and couldn't find it in herself to respond.

Instead she just stared wordlessly into the face of her past

"…You" was all she managed, and as he uncrossed his long legs and stood up tall in front of her she felt her heartbeat quicken in his presence

"Good _**date**_, Kimberly?" He asked whilst smiling at her

If looks could kill, Anita would have been six foot under but Tommy simply walked towards Kim and then lowered his head as he approached her and whispered…

"I like your dress"

"Yeah?" She whispered back "Well I _**hate your shirt "**_


	4. Breaking the silence

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nowt**_

_*** Although this story is getting off to quite an angst-y start it's definitely going to be a bit more fun than The Breaking Point so I ask for patience whilst we get a lot of the drama out of the way**_

**CHAPTER 4**

Struggling to breath through the humid air that now filled her bedroom, Kimberly pulled the door shut and then stood with her back to her unexpected and uninvited guest whilst gripping the handle so tight she thought it may crack within her fist.

She tried to put her thoughts into some kind of coherent order but struggled to overcome the war which was being waged inside her mind . Thoughts of Tommy and Derron tumbled over the questions and confusion and it felt as though her soul was being shredded in the violent conflict

Raising her trembling hand Kim placed it gently over her mouth as though physically attempting to stop herself from speaking, she didn't trust the words that were forming on her tongue, she didn't know what sort of jumble the hurt and anger would fly out in, so she stood perfectly still and waited for Tommy to break the silence

She was still lost in her thoughts as she heard him shift his weight from one foot to another and then let out a weary sigh.

The sound caused a loneliness to cry out from Kimberlys soul, it was a sound she had been blocking her ears to for five long years but in one solitary sigh he had unleashed the emptiness that had haunted her for every day that she had lived without him and she couldn't help but hate him all the more for it.

The sound of Tommy clearing his throat was a clear sign that he intended to speak and fear dripped down Kims spine, she didn't want to do this tonight, she had too much to think about already without Tommy turning up with that big innocent smile, sending her entire world spiralling out of control, but taking a deep breath, Kim readied herself for the showdown as she turned around and made solid eye contact with him for the first time in 5 years

"So, 6 months huh? Congratulations… I guess"

Although bitterness clung to his words he hadn't meant them as an attack on Kimberly or her new relationship but unfortunately his comment proved to be the spark that ignited the fury that now pooled in her soul like gasoline

"Don't you dare start with me!" Her eyes were wild as she jabbed out a finger at him.

Gazing down at his ex-girlfriend, Tommys heart burned with shame, he hadn't meant to leave it this long, he had never meant to hurt her, but looking into her eyes he realised there was very little sign of the Kimberly Hart he had left behind, instead, all he could see was a living embodiment of the damage he had done.

Earlier, when she had walked into the living room his breath had been taken away by how much more beautiful she had become. Her hair was lighter than he had remembered and it had emphasized her golden tan beautifully, as had the cream and peach dress that had clung to her body and had sent Tommys mind immediately into the gutter. Looking at her now, Tommy could see the slight shadows beneath her eyes and the sharpness of her jaw line which was evidence that she'd lost more weight than was healthy.

She looked so fragile that he wanted to bend down and take her in his arms and protect her from whatever had hurt her this way. The shame he could feel burning on his cheeks told him the only thing she needed protecting from was him

"Kim, I didn't mean anything…"

"Well if you don't mean it don't say it!" The implications of that statement hung between the two for what felt like a life time, neither knowing whether to address it or ignore it. Kimberly found her voice first and decided that ignorance was her best option, so she lead the conversation down a safer road

"What are you doing here Tommy?" Her eyes involuntarily sought out his and begged for honesty

"Keeping a promise" Was his quiet but painfully sincere reply, unfortunately it did little more than add fuel to the fire as Kimberly crossed her arms tightly over her chest and snorted her amusement at the ridiculousness of a comment like that

"Yeah, well after 5 years I think you can safely assume that all promises are null and void okay, so you can happily go back to wherever it is you came from and know that you don't owe me anything"

The neutral mask that Tommy had been wearing began to slip as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans and felt his features darken.

Building up the courage to leave his car and make the long journey up the steps to Kims front door had been a difficult enough task. He hadn't expected to walk back into her life whilst she was out celebrating an anniversary with another man let alone endure an hour of hell listening to Kims room mate talk him through the entire 'Kim and Derron story', apparently he was a great guy, who was gorgeous in a 'rugged sort of way' and had a really athletic body because he surfed a lot and according to Anita he treated Kim great…

Tommy had never hated anyone more in his entire life!

Battling to suppress his frustrations he dragged his tongue over his lips before speaking again

"Well I guess I didn't realise that promise came with a time limit Kimberly and uh, speaking of time maybe you can fill me in because as you know I've never had that great of a grasp on it, but when did 'forever' equate to a couple of years?"

"A couple of years?! Try 5 years Tommy and before you even dare pull that face at me tell me this, when did 'rebuilding your life' equate to dating half of the blonds in the country?!"

Tommys dark brows quickly came down to shroud the chocolate coloured eyes that were narrowing in confusion, 2 seconds ago he had at least known what they were arguing about but now, with one sentence Kim had pulled the rug out from under him.

"I've been dating who? Kim, what are you talking about?"

The bitter smile that now clung to her lips warned Tommy of the approaching storm but as she bolted past him and then dropped to her knees- apparently searching for something under her bed, Tommy couldn't have known how substantial the downpour was going to be

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're going to play dumb, I mean, you probably thought I'd never find out, although why you care if I find out after 5 years is beyond me"

Kims words were quiet, as though she were talking to herself and at times Tommy struggled to make out what she was saying as she continued to rummage for whatever was eluding her but he got the gist of it- Kim was sincerely pissed about something!

"And I suppose you thought I wouldn't read those sort of magazines and you're right- I don't, but I have a couple of guy friends who… ah-ha!"

Rising to her feet, Kim grinned triumphantly at a bewildered Tommy and waved a large manila envelope in his face, apparently her search for treasure had been successful but it left Tommy still no closer to working out what was making her so crazy so he decided to just stand there and let her continue on with her rant

"My friends got a real kick out of knowing a guy from my high school was now a famous racing driver, so much so they sent me cut outs from their favourite car magazines"

"Oh…" Tommy had a vague idea of what was coming next and although he knew she had it completely wrong he began working on his explanation long before she had ever made the accusation

"I have to say Tommy, I really enjoyed reading them, seeing which cute little blond girl you were going to show up with this time… It's really kept me entertained these last 5 years"

"You've got it all wrong"

"Oh, so I've got it all wrong, what a surprise" She shook her head as she began thumbing through the contents of the envelope "Let's see how wrong I've got it then shall we. Ah! Here we go…" Pulling a sheet of glossy paper from the envelope Kim inspected it before waving it at him "Tommy Oliver with 'unknown blond girl number 1"

"Kim…" Crushing the paper into a ball Kim threw it in Tommys direction and he couldn't help the smile that escaped as he watched her angrily pull out another sheet of paper… she always was cute when she was mad!

"Wow, Tommy, you were right, I must have it so wrong because this is not Tommy Oliver with 'unknown blond number 2' is it? Oh, and you do know that it's out of a bottle- right?" He was just about to butt in and let her know exactly how wrong she had it when another paper missile was launched in his direction, this time bouncing off of his chest

"Oh and you must have been feeling adventurous here Tommy because, Oh my God, this one's a red head!" Clutching her hand to her chest in her best display of shock and disbelief Kimberly laughed bitterly before throwing the entire envelope at Tommy. "So don't tell me I've got it wrong ok, because it's all here, in Technicolor!"

"I wasn't dating any of those girls" He said whilst pulling his hands from his pockets and crossing them over his black short sleeved shirt

"Oh, were they for one night only, not worth going back for seconds?" that comment stung her own heart but she refused to acknowledge why

Letting out a half laugh, Tommy shook his head in disbelief and disappointment

"I might be a lot of things Kim but a playboy isn't one of them"

"I don't know who or what you are anymore and to be honest I don't care. That's right Tommy _**I **_don't care about _**you**_ anymore, are you happy now?"

Stepping forward, Tommy placed a hand on Kims shoulder

"Kim just calm down"

"Oh I'm calm, just get your hands off me"

"I will once you've calmed down"

"I'M CALM…OK?!"

Tommys hand quickly fell away from her shoulder as her voice reverberated through the room. In truth ,of course she wasn't calm, the events of tonight as well as the last 5 years had pushed her close to the edge but the electrical current that had surged through her as Tommy had placed his hand gently onto her shoulder had just pushed her over it.

How dare he still make her feel that way?!

And how dare he stop her feeling that way for anyone other than him?!

Looking into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend Tommy was suddenly ashamed of the time that had passed, his absence without explanation had left Kim with no alternative but to guess at what was the truth and she had got it so completely wrong, but Tommy knew the blame was his alone.

"Kim, I swear I wasn't dating any of them, it was just work, they either worked for my team or for a sponsor, it was business every time"

The dramatic laugh Kim let out along with the slow applause told Tommy she didn't believe one word of it

"Wow, Tommy, do you realise that you just used the oldest excuse known to man- it was just business… yeah right!"

"Yeah and do you realise that you're crazy?! Seriously Kim, do you really think I would have gone through everything that I did with you if I just wanted to throw it all away by dating a conveyor belt of Barbie dolls?"

Looking into Tommys eyes she could have sworn that he was being sincere, but maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see. She had dreamt so many times that he would turn up on her door step and tell her the exact same thing… could it really be the truth and why would he have stayed away from her for so long if it was?

Taking a few steps backwards Kim dropped down on to the edge of the bed and gazed up at Tommy, whose arms were still wrapped across his chest and his face was tight with frustration

"5 years Tommy and now you just turn up…"Kims voice was softer and her features veiled by sadness

"Sorry that my timing stick sucks" They both smiled at the thought of Tommy and his never ending feud with the Gods of time

"I guess time is destined to be the one think the great Tommy Oliver never conquers"

"That and my feelings for you "

Kims head snapped up to meet his gaze, his dark eyes burning with sincerity whilst her heart burned with the knowledge that it was too late

"Tommy don't"

"It's the truth though" as he ran a hand over his short dark spikes Kim knew he wasn't lying

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds after 5 years of barely any contact?"

"I know I've made some pretty massive mistakes Kim but I never stopped thinking about you… or us"

Feeling braver now that Kim had snapped out of her drama queen alter-ego Tommy took a step towards her

"Do you know how I've felt seeing you parading around with girl after girl? The thought of them touching you when I couldn't, the thought of you wanting _**them **_when you'd told me that you would never want anyone else"

"I told you…" he took another step closer "I haven't dated anyone, not since Kat"

"You seriously expect me to believe that?"

Reaching down, Tommy ran his finger tips along Kims jaw line and was surprised when she closed her eyes, savouring his touch

"I expect you to know _**me. **_I never dated anyone else because I never needed anyone else, I always knew who it was that I wanted"

"I thought… when you stopped calling…you shouldn't have left me on my own Tommy"

Both hands now cupped her face as a single tear slipped from below her lids

"I'm here now"

Slowly Kim began to shake her head. She wasn't going to do this, she couldn't let him back in, she couldn't go down the road she had already headed down twice before, she knew where it lead, she knew the damage it caused to anyone who walked it.

Raising her hands to cover his, her words came out quietly, but Tommy was left in no doubt of the sincerity behind them

"I can't pretend that I wont always feel _**something**_, but this has got to be over"

"This will never be over, not whilst one of our hearts still beat"

Pulling his hands from her face she held them for a beat longer before releasing them

"I can't do this anymore… do you understand that?"

Stepping back a little, Tommy never once broke eye contact

"I understand that you're hurt but we can get through this, if you just let me explain"

Suddenly on her feet again Kimberly moved forwards, forcing him to take a couple of steps backwards

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say"

A cocky smile pulled at Tommys lips

"Sure you do"

"Excuse me?"

"If you weren't interested in what I had to say you would have just kicked me out immediately, instead of man handling me out of your living room, dragging me into your bedroom and then spending all that time yelling and throwing things at me"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kim couldn't believe the audacity of the man standing in front of her. The last time she had been this close to him, he had been a man on the edge, he'd been battered and bruised, his confidence shaken, but now here he was, a new Tommy, a successful… confident one and no matter how much she wanted to hate him she couldn't help but be intrigued by him and drawn to him

"You have no idea how close I am to kicking your ass right now"

"Well do you mind if I tell you my side of the story before you revert back to violence?"

"I told you I wasn't interested"

"Now mean it"

The former couple were so caught up in the intense argument that followed that neither heard the knock on the front door, or the sound of voices moving through the apartment. Even when Anita knocked on Kims door and then gently pushed it open they were not aware of there being anyone else in the world except them

"You have no right just walking back into my life as though nothing has happened!"

"Um… Kim?" Anita attempted to make her presence known but found herself being completely ignored

"And you have no right telling me you'll wait forever only to get bored after a couple of years and start dating other guys… and by the way, what the hell kind of name is _**Derron**_ anyways?!"

"Typical, typical Tommy, always going for the cheap shots…"

"Kim…"

"You're the one that always went for the cheap shots- does this ring any bells ' well your pony tail's too tight, that's right take it out on a guys hair"

"Well it was, it cut off the circulation to your brain, stopped you being able to think clearly"

"You're the one who never thought things through, you were always rushing into situations that _**I**_ had to rescue you from"

"You _**thought **_you had to rescue me from, you know I was doing perfectly well on my own before you came along"

Tired off being ignored, and quite frankly, tired of listening to two adults arguing like children Anita stepped into the room and stepped right in front of the warring ex's

"Oh yeah, you were doing real well…"

"Kim… KIMBERLY!!"

Both Kimberly and Tommy turned to face Anita, the look of shock on both of their faces telling her they were only now aware of her presence

"Gees, can you say 'sexual tension' much?"

Anita ran a hand through her waist length blond hair whilst wearing a decidedly unimpressed look. Kim lowered her head in embarrassment whilst Tommy just smiled and cocked an eyebrow at Anitas accurate assessment of the situation

" I really hate to break up this 'happy reunion' but you have company"

"Don't worry about it Anita, Tommys just leaving" and then turning to face him "Aren't you?"

"No… I mean you have _**more**_ company. Derron is here"

The massive smile that covered Tommys face almost caused Kim to reach out and slap it clean off but she managed to control herself

"Great, this is just what I don't need"

Rubbing his hands together, Tommy continued to grin

"Now _**this**_ is going to be a happy reunion_**"**_


	5. When The Moon Turns Red

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

_*** Sorry this has taken so long but I've found it tough to write. I'm trying to forge an identity for this story which differs from The Breaking Point but have to admit to struggling. Confession over x**_

**CHAPTER** **5**

Placing a hand firmly onto Tommys chest, Kimberly looked daggers at him as her words came out slowly and as cold as ice water

"Don't you dare say a word!"

"Come on Kim, that's a little rude don't you think, I meet your new 'friend' for the first time and I don't say a word, he's going to think I'm a jerk " Tommy attempted an offended look but when Kim screwed her face up in disbelief, all he could do was smile

"You _are_ a jerk and don't try and pretend you're worried about manners Tommy, manners are calling when you say you will, you didn't, therefore you have none to worry about "

"Now that's harsh, you used to like my manners… you said they were sweet"

"I used to like _you_ but wow, look how things change!"

Rolling her eyes Anita cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to stop the incessant bickering and regain their attention, thankfully it worked first time

"Guys, can we not do this again? You have a guest… remember?"

Holding a finger up to Tommy, Kimberly lowered her voice and growled

"Not-one-word… got it?"

Grinning, Tommy saluted her command before twisting his fingers at his mouth signifying that his lips were now sealed and then lowering his head so their faces were just inches apart he whispered

"I always did like it when you were bossy" The grin and wink he used as a full stop caused Kims heart rate to speed up but she would tell anyone that asked that it was with sheer temper…not raw attraction

The short walk down the hallway that joined Kims bedroom to the living room felt like the longest of her life. Tommy had taken up his new position as 'shadow' and was walking so closely behind her that she could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck, his heat stirring something in her, something she was determined to ignore until her dying day. Sighing, she silently berated herself for allowing him to affect her this way.

She shouldn't have got into an argument with him, she shouldn't have let him see how hurt she was by his actions, but as with everything between the two of them, what was said, done and felt was like breathing- she didn't have a choice over it, it just was

No matter how hard she had fought the urge to yell at him, it would have eventually happened anyways, like all those times she had fought the urge to love him… it still happened, what she wanted just didn't come into it, and that knowledge weighed heavily on her soul

Placing a palm on the door, Kimberly glared at Tommy one more time- just to make sure he had the message before pushing open the white timber that separated her present from her past.

Unfortunately for her though, she didn't push hard enough for it to open enough of the way to alert Derron to the fact that they had company and in his ignorance the first words out of his mouth couldn't have been more poorly timed if he had tried

"Look, Kim, about the hotel room, I'm sorry, okay? It was my bad… friends?"

As soon as the words were out Kimberly felt Tommys body tense up behind her as the light-hearted pretence began to crumble from his face and the look of panic that swept over Kims features immediately alerted Derron to the fact that something wasn't quite right

"What's up?"

Fighting to keep his anger buried in his chest, Tommy raised a hand over Kimberlys shoulder, and then standing as tall as could whilst clenching his teeth together just to make sure the wrong thing didn't escape over his lips and provoke Kimberlys anger further he widened his shoulders before pushing the door open completely and revealing his presence for the first time

Forcing a big smile into place in an attempt to hide her nerves, Kimberly tilted her head to one side before speaking

"Derron this is my… friend…" but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Derrons hand was already on her arm, pushing her to one side whilst his other hand grabbed hold of Tommys, a gesture that didn't seem to surprise the larger, wider man at all

"Tommy Oliver! Man, what are you doing here?!"

"No…way!"

Turning to see the two men now greeting each other, Kimberly felt as though she had been pulled into a parallel universe, there was no way they could know each other- no way, it just wasn't possible, then again, in her disaster of a love life- anything was possible

"You know him?!"

"Are you kidding me? Kim, it's Tommy Oliver!"

Looking at her overly excited boyfriend, Kimberly couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by his reaction to Tommys presence. The fact that Tommy was simply smiling at her, as though he'd just scored the first victory only caused her frustration with the entire situation to grow 10 fold

"Yes, Derron, I think it's obvious that _I_ know who he is, the question was- how the hell do you?"

"Kim, I race cars, all guys love cars"

"This guy is like a racing God!"

"Him?" Laughing sarcastically Kim threw herself down onto the cream, floral sofa and observed the two men now grinning at her- albeit for completely different reasons "If he's a God to you- then your planet is in grave danger (!)"

Crossing her arms over her waist, Kimberly couldn't stop the laugh of frustration that escaped her. How could a day that had started so well turn into such a farce?

A ruined anniversary, the appearance of the last person in the world she expected to see and now finally this! Her, sat in the living room of her home with her grinning boyfriend and grinning ex-boyfriend standing before her looking like old friends that were seeing each other for the first time in years

Old friends that hadn't seen each other in years…

Kimberly looked at Tommy and heard the wretched sound of loneliness that again escaped her tattered soul. Why did he have to turn up now? Just when she didn't need him anymore, just when she had learned how to live without him he had to make an appearance just to remind her that no matter what happened or what length of time passed she would always want and need him

"So, Tommy, how do you know Kim?"

Tommy pondered the question, wondered how much information to give out, judging by the look the look that had just covered Kims face he was to give out as little information as possible.

This wasn't a pleasant situation for her, he could tell it simply by her body language and no matter how much he wanted to kick this guys ass and ride off into the sunset with Kim he would always be the guy that would protect her from anything… even if 'anything' meant him self

"We're old friends"

"Although trust me, you'd never guess" Added Anita as she sat next to Kim, pressed an elbow into her side and grinned at her- just to let her know that she was there for her- that, and they needed a long talk once all the drama was over

"Well I'm having a barbeque tomorrow, Kim's coming, you should join us, the guys will flip out when they see you"

The grin that spread over Tommys lips as Kimberly leapt to her feet and placed her hand firmly on her boyfriends arm only served to infuriate her further, but swallowing the fire down she smiled sweetly at Derron and wondered how she could convince him that this was a really bad idea without having to answer any awkward questions about why she didn't want to spend time with her 'old friend'

"Derron, I'm sure Tommy has plans for tomorrow, he's a really busy guy these days" And then turning to Tommy, her face darkened "Don't you?"

The look she fired in her ex-boyfriends direction told him exactly what she expected him to say but he knew that if he was going to convince Kim that they were worth another chance he was going to have to be around… a lot, and a barbeque seemed like the perfect place to spend time together. It was too public for her to do anything other than pretend they were just old friends hanging out

"Actually my diary is clear and a barbeque sounds great"

The way Kims face fell as she realised that they were in fact going to have to spend time together stung Tommy but his cheery façade never faltered as he once again put in place the mischievous smile that had been provoking fury in Kim ever since she laid eyes on him

"Besides, I think it would be nice to get to know your new _friend_"

"_Boyfriend_" Replied Kim pointedly whilst cocking an eyebrow at him and then fixing Derron with her most loving smile. It was a smile that Tommy remembered well because there had been a time when that smile had been for his eyes only. Biting back the jealousy that was sparking in his stomach Tommy tried to remind himself that this was only a game… a game he knew he was capable of winning- he just had to wait for the chance to get her alone and remind her of why they had said 'forever' in the first place

"Maybe he can tell me all about this hotel room"

"No he can't because it's none of your business"

Leaning towards Tommy Derron quietly informed him that hotel room was nothing… just him doing the wrong thing- again!

"You too huh?"

"And what exactly does that mean?"

A shrug was Tommys weary response

"Don't shrug at me when I'm asking you something"

"Well don't yell at me"

"I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't being so completely annoying"

"Oh and here I thought I was being friendly… I can't win with you can I?"

"Well if you know that why are you still here?"

Derron stared incredulously at the scene being played out before him. His tiny girlfriend, the one that had never so much as raised her voice to him… well at least not until tonights misunderstanding, sweet, quiet Kimberly Hart was now stood toe to toe with one of his sporting heroes and he had to admit he'd never found her more attractive than he did right now. The way Kim stood, hands on hips, her face just inches from Tommys with her lips pursed in anger caused Derron to wish that she had been a little more receptive to the hotel idea because the Kim he had been dating may have been hot but this Kim was positively on fire!

"See what I mean?" Whispered Anita as she pulled at Derrons shirt in an attempt to gain his attention "Guys, that's enough of the 'let's act like 5 year olds' routine, now can you both try and play nice… please?"

"Sorry Anita"

The way Tommy said her name whilst his eyes fell over her and his lips curved upwards in a smile almost caused Anita to melt right there on the couch. She couldn't wait for the guys to leave so she could grill Kim, and the first thing on the agenda was Tommy- who was he to Kim and was he single?

"I'm going to get going, it's late and I still have to book into my hotel"

"Good, I'm glad you're leaving"

"Kimberly, please!" Anita was quickly becoming bored with her role as referee and Kim knew it, dropping herself back down onto the couch she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed

"He started it"

"So Derron, what time do you want me tomorrow?" Tommy tried to keep a straight face as he turned his attention to the man who was watching them in bemused silence

"Um… say one-ish?"

The snort that escaped Kim gained her the attention of both men

"Well you can expect 'Mr. I forgot to wind up my watch' at what… 3 Tommy?"

"Hey, I've got better with that"

"Guys, can we please focus here?" Anita looked as though she was on the verge of banging both of their heads together as the conversation threatened to disintegrate into bickering once more

"But I guess I'm going to be busy getting things sorted so… Kim you can pick him up can't you?"

Looking from her boyfriend to Tommy and then back again Kim couldn't disguise the look of panic that took hold of her. Her and Tommy, alone in a car? Her and Tommy- alone?!

"Derron I…" but her words were cut out by Tommys overly enthusiastic thank you

"Wow, Kim, thanks, that's really great of you, I really appreciate it, so one o clock huh? I'll be ready, Derron, it was nice meeting you man, you too Anita. Kim… I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Gee… great!" Shaking her head, the sarcasm dripped from her voice and laughing again Tommy headed for the door

The silence that followed Tommys departure was welcomed by everyone as they all tried to get their heads around what had just happened. Kim had just shown a side of herself to Derron and Anita that they had never seen before and both were wondering what else there was to Kimberly Hart that they didn't know.

For her part there was just one thought filling Kimberlys silence… Tommy Oliver, was it even possible that she missed his presence already… how pathetic was she?!

"Do you need to hear that I'm sorry?"

Derrons words quickly pulled her from her 'Tommy turmoil' and as she turned to face him, she noticed Anita making a well timed escape

"Well, that depends, are you sorry for thinking you could get me into bed just because you've hung around for 6 months or are you sorry because you acted like a complete groupie in front of my….friend?"

The sarcasm she had used when addressing Tommy still coated her voice and Derron couldn't help the primal fire that roared into life

"Kim…" His tone was huskier than when they had company, and his eyes held a darkness that just about turned Kims stomach but as his hand fell onto her shoulder she heaved a breath into her chest and then forced a smile to her lips

"Derron I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I've never seen you like this before"

"Yeah well, he doesn't exactly bring out the best in me"

Wrapping her hand over his she sighed as an emotional exhaustion washed over her. Yes she was still angry at Derron but she just didn't have the energy to express it. Her mind had been completely overtaken by thoughts of Tommy, she could still feel the traces of his fingers on her jaw line and cheeks and his breath on her neck, his scent still hung in her nostrils as his presence clung to her like a ghost.

Looking up at Derron she felt ashamed briefly for the complete lack of interest she felt in him, in their relationship and in anything he might have to say. Standing on her tip toes she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before slowly removing his fingers from her bare shoulder

"Let's forget about tonight okay?"

"Sure, do you want me to put a movie on? I'm sure we could make up for earlier" He made no attempt to hide the hunger in his voice in fact the way he ran his tongue over his lips was almost as though he was silently informing her of his intentions

"No, I'm just going to call it a night, it's been a crazy day and I have a class first thing in the morning"

"I thought you had the day off for the barbeque"

"Yeah from work, but I still have my gym class"

"And you'll remember to pick up Tommy?"

"He's the one with the memory problem not me"

Frowning, Derron shook his head

"I thought you guys were friends"

"We are"

"Then try acting like it. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, he's Tommy Oliver" She wanted to call him a prized jerk but she couldn't cope with awkward questions tonight

"No, he's the future of NASCAR… everyone at the barbeque will be treating him like a God, I hope you aren't going to treat him like you did today"

Opening her mouth in shock, Kimberly didn't have the chance to argue as Derron walked past her

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Again she tried to speak but her shock caused the words to sit unspoken in her throat, as Derron left the room and then the apartment Kim felt her knees give way as she stumbled down onto the couch, burying her face in her hands the tears of abandonment finally began to fall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE BEACH **

Kicking the sand absentmindedly, Tommy gazed up at the apartment he had just left and fought every fibre of his being that was screaming at him to get back in there and make things okay. He couldn't bare the way things were, the way Kim had looked at him burned his memory and he found the pain almost as bad as any physical one he had endured.

How could he have thought staying away was the right thing to do?

How could he not realise how it would look… how it would hurt her?

Kicking the sand violently, Tommy let out a growl, Sam had told him that he was doing the right thing, he had trusted his wisdom and now it looked as though it had cost him the most important thing in his life.

Gazing up at the moon which shone brightly over head, images of death and destruction ripped through his memory once more.

Sam had told him that he would know the right time to return to Kimberly, he had repeated a riddle that Tommy had never understood… he would return to his Hart the day the moon turned red. As the Red Rangers descended on the moon it had been clear to him that when and if he returned there was only one thing he had to do, one face he had to see, one voice he had to hear…

Swallowing down his sorrow at the entire situation and the fear that he had left things too long Tommy fixed a memory in his mind… it was the memory that had driven him to keep going all these years that he had lived without her.

Kim… lying in his arms as moonlight flooded through the window and illuminated them both, he remembered the way her chest had risen and fallen below his protective arm. He remembered the way her lips had curved into a smile as he peppered the top of her head with kisses and swore his undying love.

Love like theirs didn't die, no matter what she said, no matter how hard it was going to be… he knew what he had to do and he knew in his heart that it was going to be the toughest fight of his life because starting from tomorrow… he was going to be fighting for his life.


End file.
